1. Field of the Invention
In co-pending application Ser. No. 099,676, there are described curable thiolene compositions using norbornenyl functional olefins. The invention of the present application pertains to improved silicone norbornenyl compounds, silane capping agents to produce compounds and thiolene formulations utilizing such compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Petrov, et al, Zhurnal Obschei Khimii, 31, 1199 (1961), there is a description of the hydrosilation of various norbornene compounds, one of which is vinyl norbornene. The vinyl norbornene reaction was run at 30.degree. C. using trichlorosilane. The authors of this reference report that a mixture of products was obtained, the addition taking place at the both the internal double bond of the norbornene ring and at the vinyl group in approximately similar proportions: ##STR2##
In various references, Watanabe et al, describe hydrosilation reactions of 5-ethylidenebicycylo (2,2,1)hept-2-ene: ##STR3## This hydrosilation is only reported to produce addition on the norbornene ring double bond. See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,599,440; 4,623,741; 4,625,043; and 4,640,968. These reaction products were used to make siloxane monomers for vulcanization to yield silicone elastomers.
From the Petrov et al and Watanabe et al, references persons skilled in the art would conclude that it is not possible to selectively hydrosilate norbornene derivatives containing other unsaturated sites because the norbornene unsaturation itself is reactive under hydrosilation conditions.